styleboutiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
Warning: This page may contain spoilers pertaining to the upcoming game New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star. Tim is a character in New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star. In the demo Tim is the first character the player meets upon moving to the game's city. He has inherited a boutique after his mother, the previous owner, passed away. However, he has a terrible fashion sense and so the boutique is unsuccessful, with only one loyal customer, his childhood friend Abigail. After seeing how talented his niece is in fashion, he reveals to her that he has always wanted to get into the music industry. As she seems to be a lot better at the job than he is, along with the fact that she has always loved fashion, it would be better for her to run the boutique. The player agrees and hires an assistant to work at the boutique with her. She also renames the shop, as a sign of its new management. Satisfied, Tim leaves the city to find his purpose in life. In the game It is revealed that Tim was Ethan's classmate and that they were together in a band when they were high schoolers. He also asks Ethan to look after his niece. After Tim leaves, a lot of people in the city will express their disappointment or surprise to his departure. Others, though, won't be surprised and will talk about how he was pretty well-known around town due to his quirky personality. Tim makes small appearances throughout the story, but not in person until the player is near the end of the game. His first cameo is in Rosie's watch advertisement, in which he appears in the background, riding the merry-go-round. In his second cameo, it is revealed that he attended Lady Moon's concert and was so excited about it that he broke his own guitar on stage. When the menswear shop opens, the owner will often mention a man who encouraged him to move there, with a speaking speech that's eeringly similar to Tim's. It is later revealed that the man was indeed him. After the team formed by Rosie, Yolanda and Alina gets nominated for a prize at the Style Boutique International awards, Tim is said to be around town. When he finally comes back to your boutique, he's now wearing chic and sophisticated clothes. He explains that he's now working with the chief editor of Style Boutique magazine, Kiki Summers, and now is living a good life. At the end of the game, he attends the Style Boutique International and leaves again to keep chasing his dreams. Contact card *'Job': Wanderer *'Hobby': Karaoke Your uncle! Loves music and travel more than his boutique. Personality Tim is friendly, and he is well-known around the city. He seems to be quite optimistic, and apparently, his catchphrase is "Here's to chasing our Timorrows!". However, he has an unusual and unfashionable sense of style, which is noticed by everyone who knows him. He's caring and wants people around him to succeed and have a good future. Relationships with other characters 'Abigail' Abigail and Tim have been best friends since they were in primary school together. The fact that they have kept in touch for all these years, as well as how she is his only loyal customer, suggests that they have a very strong bond. 'Player' The player is Tim's niece. As he trusted her to run his boutique after seeing her fashion sense only once, this suggests he has a lot of faith in her abilities and talents. He offers advice to her when she needs it. Ethan Quinn Ethan and Tim are childhood friends and were in a band together in high school. Tim supports Ethan's business unconditionally and wants to see him succeed. Ethan looks up to Tim a lot, and he desesperately wants to see him when he finds out that he's back. Xiaobai Tim met Xiaobai when he was traveling around the country. Xiaobai didn't know where to set up business when he came across Tim, and so he told him to move to the city the game takes place in. Tim encouraged him at all times, which is why Xiaobai seems to show a great admiration for him. Kiki Summers Kiki was moved when Tim protected one of Kiki's coworkers from being fired, saying that teaching people to become better should be part of her job as a chief editor. She was so moved that she decided to hire him and is now his boss, although Tim does admit that he misses his old lifestyle. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star Category:Taste in casual clothes